New Libertaria
|ruler = King Ralph II |govthead = Pr. Minister Douglas Butcher |formation_date = 6/22/2009 (Current Regime) |national_religion = Mixed (official) |area = 1,758.473 mile diameter. |population = 40,570,000 Population numbers determined by factoring in-game population totals for total population, military enrollment and working citizens by a multiplier of 1,000. |ethnicity = Dutch |nationalstrength = 17,269.284 |currency = Libertarian Florin (ƒ) |literacy = 100% |landarea = 1,758.473 |nationalstrength = 17,269.284 |income = F 222.11 |natlresources = Aluminum, and Lumber |connectedresources = Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Sugar, and Uranium}} '''New Libertaria' (Official legal name: Kingdom Of New Libertaria) is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Libertaria work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Libertaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Libertaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Libertaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Libertaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Libertaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Libertaria is a member of the Global Alliance And Treaty Organization (GATO). New Libertaria's current military strength is 17,269.284 and it's current technology level is 550.13. The current population of New Libertaria is 40,570,000 and 15,000,000 serve in the military. New Libertaria has an infrastructure level of 3,180.00 and its population density of 23.07 population per mile is at a good level at this time. New Libertaria is currently involved in a Brown Trade Pact and exports Aluminum and Lumber. New Libertaria's imports include Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Sugar, and Uranium. This trade pact enables New Libertaria to produce Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Asphalt, and Scholars. Geography Of New Libertaria New Libertaria comprises two main islands, the North and South Islands and a number of smaller islands, located near the centre of the water hemisphere. Spinoza Strait, 20 kilometres wide at its narrowest point, separates the North and South Islands. The country has extensive marine resources, with the marine resources comprising more than 15 times its land area. The South Island is the largest land mass of New Libertaria, and is divided along its length by the Southern Alps, the highest peak of which is Mount Baruch at 3754 metres (12,320 ft). The country owes its varied topography, and perhaps even its emergence above the waves, to the dynamic boundary it straddles between the Pacific and Indo-Australian Plates. New Libertaria is part of a continent nearly half the size of Australia that is otherwise almost completely submerged. About 25 million years ago, a shift in plate tectonic movements began to pull the continent apart forcefully, with this now being most evident along the Alpine Fault and in the highly active Taupo volcanic zone. The tectonic boundary continues as subduction zones east of the North Island along the Hikurangi Trench to continue north of New Libertaria along the Kermadec Trench and the Tonga Trench which is mirrored in the south by the Puysegur Trench. The latitude of New Libertaria, from approximately 34 to 47° S, corresponds closely to that of Italy in the Northern Hemisphere. However, its isolation from continental influences and exposure to cold southerly winds and ocean currents give the climate a much milder character. The climate throughout the country is mild and temperate, mainly maritime, with temperatures rarely falling below 0 °C (32 °F) or rising above 30 °C (86 °F) in populated areas. Historical maxima and minima range from 42.4 °C (108.3 °F) to −21.6 °C (−6.9 °F). Conditions vary sharply across regions from extremely wet on the West Coast of the South Island to semi-arid. Of the main cities, Weishaupt is the driest, receiving only 640 mm (25 in) of rain per year; Port Orange, the wettest, receives almost twice that amount. Lambton Quay, Weishaupt and New Rotterdam all receive a yearly average in excess of 2000 hours of sunshine. The southern and south-western parts of South Island have a cooler and cloudier climate, with around 1400–1600 hours; the northern and north-eastern parts of the South Island are the sunniest areas of the country and receive approximately 2400–2500 hours. Over time, the nation has also annexed the which are two islands located eastward from the main islands. The territorial holdings of New Libertaria also include the , a small group of 13 granite islets and numerous rocks, with a combined area of 135 hectares, in the south Pacific Ocean. They are located between 47°44'35" and 47°46'10" S, and 179°01' and 179°04'20" E, 650 km southeast of the South Island. Ecologically, they are part of the Antipodes Subantarctic Islands tundra ecoregion. The group is uninhabited by humans, but is also heavily populated by penguins and albatrosses. During the 19th century, it was a popular hunting ground for sealers. Major Cities Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is dominated by ten major cities with the remainder of the population residing in unincorporated agricultural and rural areas. The capital and largest city is Lambton Quay, a city located at the southern end of the north island. History Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is one of the most recently settled major landmasses. The first settlers were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Chatham Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. Māori killed several of the crew and no Europeans returned to New Libertaria until British explorer James Cook's voyage of 1768–71. Cook reached New Libertaria in 1769 and mapped almost the entire coastline. Following Cook, New Libertaria was visited by numerous European and North American whaling, sealing and trading ships. They traded European food and goods, especially metal tools and weapons, for Māori timber, food, artefacts and water. On occasion, Europeans traded goods for sex. The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. From the early nineteenth century, missionaries began to settle New Libertaria, eventually converting most of the Māori population, who had become disillusioned with their indigenous faith by the introduction of Western culture. New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. The History Of New Libertaria as an independent nation can be broken down into three periods. The first significant period is the Dynastic Period. This era is marked by the rule of the Spinozan Kings, a dynasty that traces its roots back to the founder of the nation, Benjamin Spinoza (King Benjamin I). Under the rule of King Baruch IV, the Royal Court was riddled with a minor scandal, as King Baruch would take a mistress outside of his faith. Professing his love for the young pagan woman, King Baruch publicly converted to the Norse Religion and took the name Benedict, an homage to the name that the philosopher Spinoza used in his writings for the Catholic Church. This was taken as a major insult to the still largely Jewish population and rumors began to circulate that the throne had become anti-Semitic. King Baruch IV took the throne under his new name and began the Benedictine Line of the Spinoza Dynasty. King Benedict I would produce a son named King Benedict II, who is generally regarded as an historical abomination by the people of New Libertaria and is discussed only with contempt in assessing his historical role in the nation's history. After a reign of terror which is considered the darkest period in national history, King Benedict II was deposed and executed. After a brief period of transition, New Libertaria would be governed as a Capitalist Republic, which is generally considered the "noble experiment" and would soon give way to the Restoration Of The Monarchy under James I, with limitations on the power of the throne and a strong parliament under the House Of Electors. Wendell Chumway would become the first Prime Minister under the Third Constitution. Parliamentary System Of New Libertaria: House Of Electors The current governmental system of New Libertaria is classified as a .The current government of New Libertaria is a Monarchy. It is ruled by a monarch who presides as a while the government is presided over by a as who leads the House Of Electors which has 1000 members and uses a dual-ballot system modeled on the current system used in Germany. The ballot provides for direct election to districts as part of constituency voting while also allowing for party voting. The House Of Electors is currently under the control of the Right Coalition as the Majority. The Left Coalition currently enjoys a minority status the House Of Electors. The Right Coalition in the House Of Electors currently holds 555 seats out of 1,000. The New Conservative Party (NCP) has 324 Electors. The Conservative Centrist Party (CCP) has a membership of 158 Electors. The New Hanseatic Party (NHP) currently seats 41 Electors. The Law And Morality Party (LAMP) currently seats 27 Electors. The Left Coalition in the House Of Electors is the minority coalition and currently holds 445 seats out of 1,000. The Progressive Centrist Party (PCP) has 186 Electors. The Liberal Social Democrats (LSD) have a membership of 178 Electors. The National Independent Party (NIP) is the third largest faction with 80 Electors. The Communist Labor Congress (CLC) holds one seat by direct-district constituent election despite no showing in party voting. ::Right Coalition - 555 Seats :: ::Left Coalition - 445 Seats :: Parties appearing on the ballot, but not meeting the threshold percentage of votes to seat members in the House Of Electors include the New Libertarian Rexist Party (NLRP), the Emancipation, Ecology & Equality Party (EEEP), New Syndicalist Labor Party (NSLP), the Peace & Prosperity Party (3P!), and the Secular Humanist Party (SHP). Each of these parties received well below one percent of the vote in party voting. Parliamentary System Of New Libertaria: Ecumenical Council Parliament also consists of an Ecumenical Council. The Ecumenical Council traces its roots back to the Ecumenical Defense League which defended religious tolerance in the days of the tyrant King Benedict II. The current meeting hall of the Ecumenical Council is the Masonic Lodge in Weishaupt, which served as the stronghold of the EDL. Under the Third Constitution, the Ecumenical Council was established as a weaker, second parliamentary house which could offer guidance through the process and bring both religious insight as well as a pluralistic view to the actions of the House Of Electors. The Ecumenical Council issues statements of finding and issuing proclamations. However, while the impact is ceremonial, the body can exercise some authority through its role in judicial matters. The EC is also responsible for setting the National Calendar of Holidays. There are 200 members of the Ecumenical Council. Each member of the Ecumenical Council carries the title of Lord Spiritual. The process of choosing members is determined by a perpetually updating census, and membership is apportioned based on the religious demographics of the nation. The National Conference of Catholic Bishops, The Christian Coalition, National Council Of Rabbis, The Islamic Council and the Affiliated Society of Eastern Faiths United (an umbrella organization of Hindu, Buddhist, Sikh, Shinto and Confucianist organizations) are the most prominent organizations guiding the EC. The relationship of the Ecumenical Council to the House Of Electors has been compared quite accurately to the relationship of the to the in German politics. The current majority in the Ecumenical Council is vested in the National Council Of Rabbis.Although the official religion of New Libertaria is Mixed, the current religion of New Libertaria is Judaism. Departments Of The Government The Prime Minister currently appoints and oversees a governmental system which is divided into departments. Ministerial Departments are led politically by a Government Minister, a member of the Cabinet and cover matters that require direct political oversight. He or she is generally supported by a team of junior Ministers. Subordinate to these Ministerial Departments are executive agencies. An Executive Agency has a degree of autonomy to perform an operational function and report to one or more specific Government Departments, which will set the funding and strategic policy. *'Prime Minister Of New Libertaria' - Prime Minister Douglas Butcher - NCP *'Deputy Prime Minister' - Deputy Prime Minister Aloysius Blackmun - CCP *'Ministry Of Revenue' - Finance Minister Malcolm Stevenson *'Ministry Of Infrastructure' - Interior Minister Richard Charles *'Ministry Of Military Affairs' - Minister Of The Army Richard Bruce *'Ministry Of Naval Affairs' - Minister Of The Navy Arthur Sheridan *'Ministry Of Diplomatic Affairs' - Foreign Minister Charles Lynton *'Ministry Of Ports & Trade' - Harbormaster General Marcellus Shale *'Ministry Of Justice' - Justice Minister William Louis Rudolph *'Ministry Of Border Security' - Homeland Minister Duncan Lee *'Ministry Of Banking Affairs' - Commerce Minister Roald Ernst **'Office For Industrial Banking' - Deputy Minister Paul Dundee **'Office For Developmental Banking' - Deputy Minister Harry Kwan **'Office For Sovereign Wealth Funds' - Deputy Minister Josef de Patrick **'Office For Agricultural Banking' - Deputy Minister Richard Green **'Office For Small Business Banking' - Deputy Minister Mohammad Grameen *'Ministry Of Industrial Policy' - Industry Minister Karel Bevorder-Reits **'Office For Manufacturing' - Deputy Minister Lido DeCoke **'Office For Energy & Resources' - Deputy Minister Jobby Edvard Klempt **'Office For Mining & Heavy Metal' - Deputy Minister Antonie Grimmig **'Office For Timber & Lumber' - Deputy Minister Michel Houthakker **'Office For Business Technology' - Deputy Minister Willem van der Poorten *'Ministry Of Primary Schools' - Education Minister Johannes Covernton **'Office For Preparatory Education' - Deputy Minister Lynnette Vincents **'Office For Vocational Education' - Deputy Minister Thomasse Ziele **'Office For Parochial Education' - Deputy Minister Jan Tenzin Rime **'Office For Economics Education' - Deputy Minister Benjamin Stone *'Ministry Of Higher Education' - Education Minister Willem Wisselbok **'University Of Lambton Quay' - Dean Hannah Wellustig **'University System Of New Libertaria' - Dean Willem van Corundum *'Ministry Of Health Care' - Health Minister Joseph Love **'Office Of Charter Hospitals' - Deputy Minister Nina Renko **'North Island Charter Clinics' - Deputy Minister Robrecht de Boek **'South Island Charter Clinics' - Deputy Minister Stuart Beheerder *'Ministry Of Sports & Culture' - Sports Minister Susannah Colbert **'Sports Authority For Professional Baseball' - Deputy Minister Georges Engels **'Sports Authority For Rugby Union' - Deputy Minister James Blackberry **'New Libertarian Olympic Committee (NLOC)' - Deputy Minister Karen Astrid Recent History Of New Libertaria The following is a chronicle of events since the current regime was inaugurated on June 22, 2009. Historical Events Of 2009 6/24/09 Green Peace activists within New Libertaria call on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind citizens to appreciate their environment. The administration ignores these protesters and Prime Minister Butcher holds a speech to remind citizens that work must come first before concerns over the environment. Citizen income rises. 7/04/09 A neighboring nation calls for a new bill for increased action against global warming. New Libertaria refuses to sign the bill and claims there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that the economy can continue to grow. Citizen income rises again. 8/21/09 A major earthquake rocks the northern territories causing severe damage to some of the villages located there. The government sends building materials to rebuild the damaged areas. Citizen income declines. 8/26/09 A cure for the flu is found by researchers within New Libertaria. There is a limited amount of vaccinations to go around. New Libertaria delivers the cure to a world health organization. The people of New Libertaria lose all available vaccinations but the nation receives worldwide recognition. The people of New Libertaria experience a rise in happiness from the prestige. 9/27/09 A neighboring nation calls for a new bill for increased action against global warming. New Libertaria refuses to sign the bill and claims there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that the economy can continue to grow. Citizen income rises again. 10/04/09 A neighboring nation calls for a new bill for increased action against global warming. New Libertaria refuses to sign the bill and claims there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that the economy can continue to grow. Citizen income rises again. 11/03/09 New Libertaria's mining industry reduces its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. Experts worry that, if mining production does not increase this will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. The government allows the mining industry to continue their protest. 11/10/09 A neighboring nation calls for a new bill for increased action against global warming. New Libertaria refuses to sign the bill and claims there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that the economy can continue to grow. Citizen income rises again. 12/11/09 A neighboring nation has large tracts of land that is ripe for the taking. New Libertaria is faced with the choice of entering into peaceful negotiations and purchase land or opt to prepare the military and take the land by force. The New Libertarian government begins negotiations to purchase the land from the neighboring nation. 12/18/09 A neighboring nation is hit hard by war and its citizens begin deserting into New Libertarian territories in droves. The government of New Libertaria deports the immigrants and closes all borders to immigration. This causes a population decline, but citizen income rises. Historical Events Of 2010 1/14/10 A plane containing some of New Libertaria's most notable and wealthy citizens crashes in a neighboring nation who holds the citizens hostage and refuses to turn the survivors over to New Libertaria. Prime Minister Butcher orders a total air strike on the hostage location killing everyone out of fear that national secrets could be revealed through interrogation and sending a strong message to would-be terrorists. The government loses support among its affluent population. 1/16/10 Green Peace activists within New Libertaria call on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind citizens to appreciate their environment. Prime Minister Butcher ignores these protesters and holds a speech to remind citizens that work must come first before concerns over the environment. Citizen income rises. 2/14/10 A neighboring nation calls for a new bill for increased action against global warming. The government of New Libertaria refuses to sign the bill and reasserts the claim there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that the economy can continue to grow. Military Conflicts Since 06/22/2009 Official Public Holidays And Celebrations In New Libertaria * New Year’s Day - January 1st * King Benjamin’s Birthday - February 12th - Celebrating the first King Of New Libertaria following independence from the Dutch Empire. * Passover - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Good Friday and Easter - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Memorial Day - May 4th * Siddhartha Gautama Birthday - May 20th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Buddhist citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Summer Solstice - June 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Flanders Day - July 11th - A holiday celebrating the victory of Flemish merchants over the armies of France on July 11, 1302 . Similar to Cinco De Mayo in Mexico, this holiday is one of the more festive and is chracterized by vicious mockery of the French, notably with the tradition known as the Whacking Of The Mimes.We dislike the French intensely. The "Whacking Of the Mimes" is a reference to the episode of The Simpsons entitled . * Ramadan - A moveable holiday, celebrated in August - A holiday respecting the traditions of Moslem citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Yom Kippur - A moveable holiday, celebrated in September and October - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Diwali - A moveable holiday, celebrated in October and November - A holiday respecting the traditions of Hindu, Jainist and Sikh citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Norse New Year - October 31st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * William Of Orange’s Birthday - November 14th - Celebrating the birth date of William Of Orange. * Baruch Spinoza’s Birthday - November 24th - Celebrating the birth date of revered philosopher . * Sinterklaas - December 5th - A holiday originating from the cultural traditions of Dutch Christians as recognized by the Ecumenical Council. * Winter Solstice - December 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Festivus - December 23rd - A non-denominational religious observance. Developed as an observance that celebrates the holiday season without participating in its pressures and commercialization. * Christmas - December 24th-26th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. Anthropologists believe that he large number of public holidays in New Libertaria reflects the hardworking nature of New Libertaria. The standard work day in the country is 10 hours long and the 50 hour work weeks make it necessary to have more time off as very few Libertarians take vacations. The religious nature of many holidays also represents the vast diversity of religious tradition in the nation. New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts: The Society Prizes In 1970, the New Libertaria Society Of Cinema Arts established its annual awards, officially named the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts Prize Of Excellence. The award is commonly refered to as the Society Prize and is also nicknamed the “Libby.” After the Oscars, Golden Globes and BAFTA, the Society Prize has become one of the world’s most prestigious awards for the art of filmmaking. The award was first handed out in the spring of 1971 and has been awarded annually ever since. The 40th Annual Society Prizes were awarded in a ceremony held at the Harbour Performing Arts Centre in Lambton Quay. The ceremony was hosted by Zooey Deschanel and Laurence Tureaud. The hour-long ceremony honored the best of international and domestic films. Taking home the international honors, the big winners on the evening were Invictus, which won for Best Picture (International) and Best Director for Clint Eastwood. Acting honors went to Jeff Bridges and Sandra Bullock. The Society Prize For Best Picture (New Libertaria) went to the Mayan-calendar love story , a trans-generational love story focusing on the parallel love stories of a modern couple in Lambton Quay and a Mayan couple during the reign of , and his influence of the astronomy surrounding the Mayan calendar. References Category:New Libertaria Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Brown team Category:English-speaking nations Category:Nations of Oceania Category:Monarchies